Code Lyoko: El apocalipsis de XANA
by aelita's-chan
Summary: Cap 4: ¿Como los remordimientos del pasado pueden torturar a alguien en el presente?... Tanto que decide ocultarse de sus propios amigos. Y X.A.N.A que pone palos en la rueda cada vez que puede... La misma desaparecida salva a sus amigos justo a tiempo
1. 1º Me salve de una

**Basado en otros fics...**

**

* * *

**

**Code Lyoko: El apocalipsis de XANA**

**Cap. 1:**

**"Me salve de una..."**

El colegio Kadic estaba sumido al silencio. y la tarde dio paso a una niebla espesa y helada. En su habitación... Un jovencito de cabello rubio y lentes, tecleaba a toda velocidad codigos en su computadora, mientras era supervisado por una timida chica pelirrosada que lo miraba con atención. De repente el chico suspiro y se apoyo en el respaldo de su aciento, sorprendiendo a la chica

- ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto esta alarmada

- Nada, ahora solo debemos tener paciencia y esperar... - Respondio el rubio y miro la pantalla de su ordenador - Hasta que ese programa se carge por completo y este listo para usar... Aunque creo que durara toda la noche... -

- Uh... - Suspiro Aelita y se sento en la cama - Estoy segura de que ese programa funcionara - Y dio un largo y casi mudo vosteso...

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del colegio...**

- Ulrich se prepara para patear la pelota... Corre, corre y... ¡AH! - Grito Odd quien recibio un pelotaso en la pansa, que lo hizó despegar del suelo por unos intantes, para luego caer pesadamente - ... Y el arquero lo detiene... Ahhg - Deliro, mientras Ulrich, ayudado por William lo levantaban

- Lo siento Odd, no fue mi intención... - Se disculpo Ulrich

- Pues eso no parecio - Le objeto William

- ...Pero antes de todo... ¿La alfombra asesina perdio?... - Pregunto Odd quien se sugetaba la pansa, Ulrich y William lo miraron y no pudieron evitar reirse...

**En la habitación de Sam...**

Tres chicas, sentadas en ronda a un papel deliberaban

- Muy bien, veamos sabemos que se acerca el cumpleaños de nuestro querido amigo Jeremie- Le respondio Sam

- ¿Y bien... ¿Que pensamos hacer? - Pregunto Yumi a la espera de grandes y fantasticas ideas

- Me imagino que tendra que ser algo corto, ya que esta trabajando mucho y no queremos distraerlo... Demaciado... - Razono Sissi

- Mmm... -

- Me rindo... - Admitio Sam descepcionada, - Tomemos un poco de aire, así se nos "refrescan las ideas" - Las otras dos asintieron y acto seguido, salieron de la habitación caminando a paso lento para, deliverar, en ese momento, vieron entrar a sus tres amigos, pero se alarmaron al instante, Ulrich y William traian a Odd, quien a decir verdad, no se veia nada bien

- ¿Que le paso? - Pregunto Sam

- Recibió... - Comenzo Ulrich

- Una pelota se crusó en mi camino... - Lo interrumpio Odd, quien se movio y se sugeto la panza - ... Pero estoy bien... -

- ¿Como paso? - Pregunto Yumi

- Jugabamos un partido de football y la pelota fue directa a Odd y... Bue... el resto ya lo saben... - Trato de explicar William .

- Pero el arquero salio vivo... -- Victoreo Odd

- Si, se nota... - Puntualizo Sissi al ver que el victoreo del chico termino con una pequeña mueca de dolor en la cara de este, mientras se sujetaba la panza

- Sera mejor que vallas a la enfermeria...- Le dijo Sam, mientras se arrdillaba para ayudarlo a reincorporarse

- Me niego... Me niego! - Se defendio Odd

- Vamos deja de ser chiquilin! - Puntualizo Ulrich

- No, no, Uh... Esta bien... Pero solo xq me duele - Se rindio Odd al sentir una fuerte punsada de dolor

- Estaba por decirle que se quedaria sin cena, pero me parece que el dolor le hizo cambiar de opinion - Le susurro el chico de cabello cafe a los otros cuatro, mientras ayudaba a Sam a levantar al chico rubio de mechon purpura...

**De vuelta en la habitación de Jeremie...**

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama una al lado del otro, Jeremie dio un largo vosteso y Aelita le acarisio la espalda

- Creo que has trabajado suficiente por hoy -

- No... aún me falta terminar ese programa... - Comenzo Jeremie

- Deja de preocuparte por eso, cuando se termine de cargar lo haras, mientras tanto descansa - Insistio la pelirrosada

- Mmm... Esta bien - Acepto el rubio

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Jeremie se levanto de un salto y la abrio, se quedo totalmente esceptico,frente a el estaban, su padre, su abuelo y el director, Jeremie trago saliba, los dejo pasar y les presento a Aelita.  
En ese momento a esta la llamaron al celular y se marcho, dejando a los otros cuatro a solas

- Muy bien¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto el rubio, quien se sento en la silla de frente a su ordenador, dandole la espalda a la pantalla de este.  
- Hijo, teniamos que hablar de algo muy serio contigo - Comenzó su padre

- ¿Que cosa? - Pregunto el susodicho, quien denoto las miradas de complicidad, entre el director y su padre

- Bueno se trata de... - Una alarma proveniente del ordenador de Jeremie se activo

- Uh, oh... - Dijo Jeremie x lo bajo y a escondidas envio un mensaje al celular de Yumi con el tipico "S.O.S X.A.N.A" pero con una palabra más "LLAMAME", alzo la vista y vio que su padre lo miraba con atención - ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunto el chico rubio tratando de dicimular

- Oh, claro que no - Nego el padre igualmente rubio, Jeremie miro de reojo la pantalla de su ordenador que para su suerte mostraba el salva pantalla, en ese momento su celular comenzo a sonar, el rubio lo contesto y pidio permiso para salir, antes de cerrar la puerta el chico vio que su abuelo le guiño un ojo, un poco extrañado salio al pasillo y comenzo a correr a toda velocidad hacia el patio

- Perdoname Yumi, pero era la unica forma de safar de mi padre y el director... - Se explico el chico

- Esta bien Jeremie, les avisare a Ulrich, Odd y William - Le respondio la japonesa

- De acuerdo, los veo donde siempre... - Aclaro y al recibir la afirmación corto la comunicación y corrio lo más rapido que pudo hasta que al doblar por el ultimo pasillo, se choco con Jim, este le dio un reto y luego lo dejo seguir , al llegar a la entrada de la alcantarilla, los chicos ya lo esperaban.

- Disculpenme por la demora... - Se defendio

- Todo bien Jer... - Lo perdono Aelita - Además acabamos de llegar... -

- Lamento interrumpir "La hora de las disculpas, con Jeremie y Aelita", pero tenemos trabajo por hacer - Los interrumpio un Odd impaciente, las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

- Ya vamos - Le reprocharon los otros dos y bajaron tras el por la escaleras de la alcantarilla

**10 minutos más tarde en la fabrica...**

- ¡VIRTUALIZACIÓN! - William y Sissi se virtualizaron y se reunieron junto a los demás, en la zona polar, Aelita miraba alrededor en busca de algun mounstruo

- ¿Ves algo Jeremie? - Pregunto al cielo

- No, por el momento no, pero la torre esta a treinta grados al NorOeste - Les informo la vos del chico rubio

- Gracias - Le dijo Aelita y comenzo a correr seguida por sus otros 5 amigos (ya que Sam se habia quedado en el mundo real, por si acaso la nesecitaban despues)

- Tres cangrejos y cinco abejas a las tres - Les informo Jeremie - O mejor dicho... El tipico y molestoso comite de bienvenida... - Le respondio Odd mientras lanzaba flechas laser a las molestosas abejas

- Acorta la formlidad Odd y acaba con ellas... - Le ordeno Jeremie

- De acuerdo, como quieras... Igual, siempre hacen lo mismo - Su vehiculo se virtualizo - Y ya estoy arto de eso... -

- Pues entonces basta de charlas y más acción - Las hizó cortas Ulrich, mientras clavaba su espada en el centro del ojo de xana, de un cangrejo - Uff, eso me gusto... - Agrego, al ver como el cangrejo explotaba en pedasos

- Yumi, tres avejas van tras de ti y Aelita - Le informo Jeremie - No te preocupes Jer... - Lo tranquilizo Yumi - Tenemos a alguien que se ocupara de ellas -

En lo alto del cielo estaba Sissi, quien apuntaba con una de sus flechas de energía a una aveja, - Espera el momento justo...- La aveja se acercaba a las chicas - ...Y... - La aveja se preparaba para disparar sus lasers - ... Dispara... - Solto la flecha que fue como un rayo y pego justo en el centro del blanco - Eso es - Victoreo la chica, luego volvio a hacer lo mismo con la segunda aveja, pero se percato de algo¿ Donde estaba la ultima aveja?

- Sissi cuidado, una aveja va hacia ti - Le aviso William

La chica se dio media vuelta y recibio un laser en su braso derecho, sujetandoselo, trato de evadir al enemigo, ya más recuperada del disparo volvio a apuntar y lanzo su flecha de energia, al mismo tiempo que la abeja atacaba con su laser, ambos disparos chocaron produciendo una onda expansiva fuerte, momento que aprovecho para prepararse y atacar, destruyedo así a su enemigo.  
Aelita y Yumi, estaban cada ves más cerca de la torre, el ovening iva a toda velocidad surcando el helado camino, hasta que faltando tan solo unos metros para llegar a la torre recibio un disparo que lo desvirtualizó haciendo que las dos chicas volaran por el aire y aterrizaran en el helado y resbaloso camino, el cangrejo se dignaba a dispararles, pero en ese momento una espada grande se clavo en su ojo de x.a.n.a haciendo que se destruyera automaticamente

- Bien echo William - Lo felicito la voz Jeremie

- Vamos Aelita, mientras más pronto desactives la torre mejor! - La animo William, la pelirrosada se incorporo y corrio a todo lo que pudo hasta que entro a la torre con la tipica aura roja y la chica desaparecio traspazando la pared, los otros siete chicos aguardaban en silencio, en ese momento Ulrih, Odd, Sissi, Yumi, y William, vieron que el aura que envolvia la torre cambio del color rojo intenso a un celeste claro.

**15 Minutos más tarde.**  
Todos se encontraban camino al Kadic cuando Jeremie recordo algo muy importante

- Oh no, olvide que mi padre, mi abuelo y el director, me estan esperando! - Dijo desesperado Jeremie

- Pues ve... ¿Que esperas? - Le apuro Odd

-Los veo luego chicos - Les dijo y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, corrio como un rayo por el patio del colegio y subio las escaleras hacia el piso superior, donde serciorandose de que no habia nadie, corrio a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras el, trato de recuperarse de la corrida y se dio vuelta, se quedo totalmente paralizado, su abuelo lo observaba con interes desde la silla de la computadora

- Ab-Abuelo... - Dijo Jeremie entrecortadamente

- Jeremie, terminaste... - Pero no pudo terminar la frace porque vio que una sombra se acercaba hacia la puerta - Lanzate a la cama y haste el dormido - Le ordeno, Jeremie obedecio al instante, pego un salto y aterriso en la cama, se saco los anteojos y fingio emitir pequeños y bajitos ronquidos (Jeremie, no roncaba como el tractor de Odd, ventaja para el), a los 2 segundos, se abrio la puerta y entro el padre de Jeremie que estaba por decir algo, pero el anciano lo hizó callar y le señalo al chico, el padre de este abrio los ojos como platos o,O y estaba por protestar, pero decidio quedarse callado para no despertar al chico, finalmente decidio salir de la habitación para buscar al director Delmas y avisarle que habia encontrado al pequeño rubio de 12 años.  
Jeremie se incorporo cuando se sintio seguro y le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento a su abuelo, este le dijo

- De nada Jeremie - Y miro de reojo a la coputadora - Por sierto¿Terminaste con tu misión? - El chico comenzo a sudar frio¿ Como su abuelo se entero de su "misión"¿Por que¿Acaso el director y su padre lo sabian? Comenzó a pensar el chico

- Ah... ¿Que misión? - Se hizó el descentendido, y trato de mirar por la ventana, en ese momento vio la pantalla de su ordenador, no tenia el salvapantallas, eso queria decir que su abuelo habia estado mirando y no hace mucho tiempo, además tenia el programa de escaneo de las torres ¡Estoy muerto, penso el chico.

- Entonces estoy seguro de que podrias esplicarme, el programa de escaneo - Se hizó el picaro su abuelo

- Me atrapaste... - Se rindio Jeremie - Lo que pasa es que yo... -

- Despues me lo cuentas, lo que te voy a decir ahora es esto, ten mucho cuidado Jeremie, investigadores vendran a hacer pericias para intentar reconstruir la desapareción de un profesor de este colegio que paso hace más de 14 años, y yo tengo mis dudas sobre esto, por mi que tambien estan investigando una serie de sucesos extraños y DESAPARICIONES de alumnos - Dijo en tono serio el anciano

- ¿Que profesor dicen que dasaparecio? - Pregunto el chico con esperanzas de saber algo más

- Nadie lo recuerda, pero yo tuve oportunidad de conocerlo - Dijo con tono taciturno y se hacerco más a su nieto, como si le estuviera contando un secreto que otra persona no podiera oir - Su nombre era Franz Hopper... - Jeremie se sorprendio al escuchar ese nombre

- Ah - Lo interrumpío Jeremie - Lo conosco, quiero decir, el esta en..., quiero decir, el vivio en una casa que esta en el medio del bosque... -

- Exacto,... Tenia una familia normal, como todas las demás, pero el govierno lo tenia fichado, se rumorea que estuvo trabajando en un projeto secreto, pero el gobierno se quizo quedar con ese projeto y para evitar incombenientes, ya que Franz no estaba de acuerdo, tenian que desacerse de el, y la unica forma era matandolo -

- Pêro Franz Hopper no murío... - Contradijo Jeremie y despues se topo la boca

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? - Pregunto su abuelo que estaba comenzando a sospechar

- Ah... Emm... Este... - Balbuceo Jeremie - Yo entre a la casa y estaba toda desordenada, pero no habia rastros de sangre ni nada por el estilo - Se escuso Jeremie

- ¿Y como fue que entraste a aquel lugar? - Lo interrojo el anciano, Jeremie comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con aquellas interrogaciones finalmente respondio

- Estabamos con mis amigos y tan solo pasabamos por ahi... - Mintio el chico, pero se sentia cada ves más nervioso

- Mal echo, no tendrian que haver entrado a aquel lugar - Lo reto el anciano

- Si teniamos era una nesecidad... -

- Una nesecidad de meterse en problemas -

- ¡No no era para meterse en problemas! -

- Pues entonces has de explicarme la verdadera causa de todo esto ¿Verdad? -

- Me gustaria pero no puedo... -

Un largo silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación...

- Bien, tu dices que no fue para meterse en problemas ¿Vedad? - Jeremie asintio - ¿entonces por que fueron a la ermita? -

- ¿Conoces el nombre de la casa? - Pregunto Jeremie extrañado. El sabia que su abuelo escondia algo lo mismo que el chico hacia, pero¿porque, el chico se acomodo en la cama - Mira abuelo, yo no quiero ser el malo pero se guardas un secreto y me gustaria que me lo dijeras -

- Tengo que aclarar que no soy el unico que guarda secretos - Abuelo y nieto se miraron, pero no parecian enojados, parecia que habian logrado comprenderse, pero aún asi, cada uno guardaria el secreto que le corespondia, sin decirle al otro...

En ese momento se abrio la puerta de la habitación y padre y Director entraron a la habitación, para poder darle la noticia que le querian decir desde hacia ya un rato.

**

* * *

**

**Prroximo capi: Una chica llega al colegio y no es cualquiera sino la hermana de Odd¿Que haran los chicos, Además Jeremie le cuenta algo a Aelita que a los demás no se los conto para no preocuparlos...**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno... espero que les alla gustado el 1º capi de mi fic, (despues de solucionar un pequeñisimo problema que se me presento... -) Plis rejenme reviews...**


	2. 2º Pericias e Investigaciones

**Gacias por los reviews, respuestas:**

**YumiLyokoGen08****: Si va a haber romanses... Pero más adelante igual, gracias por recordarme que no me tengo que olvidar de eso...**

**Shadow Crusader****: Me alegra saberlo! Y gracias por animarme a seguirla...**

**sarck0fag0s****: Gracias Sarco! Lo que pasa es que a mi me interesaba mucho esa idea y se me cruso la idea de relacionarlo con el ****abuelo de Jer...**

**Despues de arreglar un pequeño problema que tuve sigo...

* * *

**

**Cap 2**

**"Las pericias e investigaciones"**

Al otro dia, los otros siete chicos estaban enterados de lo que el abuelo de Jeremie le habia contado y todos tenian la misma pregunta en sus cabezas¿Cómo es posible que el abuelo de Jeremie sepa tanto si el dijo que "simplemente" lo conocia? A la hora de almorsar todos se habian olvidado completamente del tema y disfrutaban felices sus albondigas con salsa, Jeremie, habia dejado una albondiga a medio comer para darle una pequeña revisada a Lyoko, para serciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden, de repente una sombra le tapo la luz, Jeremie cerro su laptop y miro hacia donde estaba la sombra, el chico vio a una joven de cabello marron claro, con unos reflejos rubios y ojos marrones de aproximadamente 21 años que lo miraba con atención, estaba vestida como cualquier persona, con un pulover verde claro y unos jeans, la chica le sonrio y entonces Jeremie denoto algo, en su pecho relucia una insignia dorada que tenia las siglas D.I.P.I (Departamente de Investigaciones y Pericias Internacionales) el chico trago saliba y volvio a mirar al plato, parpadeo, estaba seguro de que le faltaba algo, el chico rubio de mechon purpura le habia robado su albondiga a medio comer y estaba por comersela cuando el verdadero dueño de esta la pincha con el tenedor y la salva de ser deborada por el muerto de hambre de Odd

- La proxima vez pregunta sabes - Le inquirio Jeremie y se comio la albondiga en modo de venganza de un solo vocado

- Odd - Se escucho una vos desconocida para los chicos, todos miraron en la dirección de la cual habia venido la vos y vieron a la chica, que Jeremie habia tenido oportunidad de ver hacia tan solo unos minutos, todos se sorprendieron

- ¿Hermana? - Le pregunto Odd incredulo y se levanto de la silla, dejando a sus amigos mas asombrados todavia - ¿Como has estado? - Le dijo y le dio un abraso

- Muy bien y ¿Tu? - Pregunto la chica

- Exelente - Respondio el chico con un tono de fanfarron. Ambos hermanos se enfrascaron en una conversación olvidado a los otros que los observaban con atención

- Aelita, mira la insignia de su pecho - Le indico Jeremie en un susurro a la pelirrosada, esta la miro y le pregunto

- ¿Que significan esas siglas? -

- Ella trabaja en el departamento de investigaciones y pericias internacionales - Le respondió Jeremie, Aelita se srprendio

- Asi es - Respondio la hermana de Odd sobresaltando a ambos chicos - Es un trabajo especial, aunque yo lo concidero como cualquier otro trabajo de investigadores... Ah! Y disculpen por no presentarme so Eloise Della Rubia, hermana de Odd - Todos la saludaron y luego se despidieron, porque tenian que hacistir a las clases de la tarde.

Yumi y William se fueron hacia su clase de poesia, que según ellos, apestaba y lo decian con mucha razón¿Quien de su curso no se quedo dormido por más de un minuto?... Nadie, si no se dormian, se distaian, pero nadie le llevaba el minimo apunte a la profesora. Mientras tanto Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Sam, Sissy y Aelita caminaban hacia su clase de ciencias con la profesora Herts, al entrar la mujer de cabello gris platinado y con anteojos, estaba ordenando unos papeles para despues colocarlos en su cuaderno y se distrajo con los saludos de sus alumnos, sin notarlo, se le callo un papel al suelo, que fue a parar a los pies de Jeremie, este lo levanto y estaba por entregarselo a la profesora cuando leyo sin querer

_**"AVISO A LOS PROFESORES Y DIRECTIVOS"**_

_**"Los alumnos seran observados en las horas de clase sin que estos lo noten, a traves de las camaras de seguridad, que estaran manipuladas por nuestros agentes, para el bien de los alumnos..."**_

Jeremie aparto la vista del papel al recibir un codaso de Odd, en ese momento le entrego el papel a la profesora Herts y se sento al lado de Aelita, con sierto nerviosismo, cosa que la pelirrosada noto al instante. Jeremie le conto brevemente lo que leyo en ese papel antes de que Odd lo distrajera, finalmente los dos chicos oraron, para que X.A.N.A no lanzase un ataque...  
Hablando de Roma... El Lyoko todo estaba tranquilo, por el momento, pero en el supercalculador alguien tramaba algo, algo siniestro, lo más siniestro que nunca alguien se podria imaginar...

Yumi dibujaba un avanico en su cuaderno, mientras William miraba la realización de este pensaba -Si tuvieramos que revelarle el secreto a algún investigador, preferiria que me torturen, a antes de decirlo- Y se lo susurro a Yumi, la chica rio y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con aquel pensamiento.

En el recreo despues de las clases los ocho chicos se reunieron en una parte un poco aislada del patio, claro esta, tratando de no despertar sospechas de parte de los profesores. Mientras Jeremie y Aelita les relataban lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel, los otros seis los miraban muy sorprendidos, hasta que Yuimi, decidió hablar

- Esperen un minuto... Ustedes nos estan diciendo que seremos vijilados por las camaras de seguridad durante las clases, pero... ¿Cual es el proposito de todo esto? -

- Desgraciadamente no tenemos idea alguna Yumi - Respondio Aelita mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Pero trataremos de averiguarlo - Dijo Jeremie envalentonado - Eso si mientras tanto tendremos que tener cuidado con los que hablemos de Lyoko y X.A.N.A ¿De acuerdo? - Todos aceptaron en silencio y en ese momento se les acerco Eloise

- Hola chicos ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto extrañada al ver las caras de preocupación de todos

- Nada, solo estabamos hablando... De... Umm... - Comenzo Odd

- De como nos sentiriamos si algun ser querido desapareciera... - Termino Jeremie con una indirecta, Eloise parecio captarla y se sorprendio lijeramente a lo que contesto

- Seria horrible... -

- ... Y si te dan por muerto pero no lo estas, te sentirias aún peor... - Continuo el chico con otra indirecta, pero esta vez miraba al suelo y no a la investigadora. Eloise se quedo estupefacta, -¿Cómo ese chico puede saber tanto? - Penso, -Sera mejor que dicimule...-

- Obviamente, seria horrible,... Pero seguro que te salvaste de que te mataran o simplemente tu muerte es una mentira para tener más tiempo libre para trabajar en... - Se quedo callada. Eso era a lo que Jeremie queria llegar, el sabia que Hopper estaba trabajando para un projecto del govierno, pero este no le queria dar creditos a lo que se vio obligado a salvar a su hija y a el para que no los mataran.

- En fin, el caso es que te sentirias horrible y si quieres volver a vivir, sera muy dificil que la gente te crea - Sintetiso Jeremie y miro a Eloise con una sonrisa, la chica lo miraba con interes, pero tambien sonrio, en ese momento el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, esta se alejo unos pasos y contesto, todo era silencio, un momento despues la chica respondio algo que casi todos no entendieron, 1º por que lo dijo en codigo y 2º porque lo murmuro más bien, la unica persona que habia entendido claramente sus palabras fue Aelita, valla a saberse por que, pero ella entendia ese codigo...

Más tarde a la hora de la cena, Jeremie le pidio a Aelita un favor, el nesecitaba contarle algo muy importantae que no habia querido decircelo a los demás para no preocuparlos, ambos entraron a la habitación del chico rubio y se centaron el la cama, mirandose de frente

- Aelita yo... - Comenzó Jeremie, suspiro y continuo - ...Queria decirte algo muy importante... -

- Adelante Jeremie, te escucho... - Dijo Aelita comprenciba

- ... Bueno,... Lo que pasa es que... Estoy bajo amenaza... - Comfeso el chico

- ¿Que? - Dijo Aelita decentendida

- Veras todo comenzo con la combersación de mi abuelo... -

**----- FLASHBACK ------**

- Tengo que aclarar que no soy el unico que guarda secretos - Abuelo y nieto se miraron, pero no parecian enojados, parecia que habian logrado comprenderse, pero aún asi, cada uno guardaria el secreto que le corespondia, sin decirle al otro...

En ese momento se abrio la puerta de la habitación y padre y Director entraron, para poder darle la noticia que le querian decir desde hacia ya un rato.

- Hablando de secretos... - Comento el director y cerro la puerta tras el haciendo que abuelo y nieto se voltearan para verlos

- ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto Jeremie, haciendose el desentendido

- Queriamos decirte Jeremie, antes de tu misteriosa desapareción, que es posible que te transfieran a otro colegio... - Comenzo el director

- ¿Otra vez? - Interrumpio Jeremie enojado -... ¿A ese colegio de superdotados? -

- No, no, a otro, uno que esta más serca de tu casa... - Lo previno el director

- ¿Y desde cuando quieren mis padres que este más cerca de ellos? - Murmuro Jeremie, su abuelo lo escucho y no pudo evitar largar una risita

- El tema Jeremie, no es para que estes más cerca de nosotros sino que no has dormido bien las ultimas noches¿Acaso tienes pesadillas¿O algún temor, que te tenga intranquilo? - Pregunto su padre, en ese momento Jeremie recordo el programa en el que habia estado trabajando en las ultimas semanas y que le habian llebado gran parte de la noche y a veces sus amigos lo encontraban semidormido en el escritorio frente a la computadora, pero no era nada serio, o eso penaba el. Su padre y director esperaban respuestas, en cuanto a su abuelo ya suponia una

- No, lo siento pero no acepto dejar la escuela... - Dijo Jeremie decidido

- ¿Y se puede saber porque tomaste esa decición? - Pregunto su padre que lo miraba con el ceño lijeramente fruncido

- Tengo amigos, muy buenos estudios y una vida aqui... ¿Para que cambiarme de colegio? - Respondio el chico y trato de poner una sonrisa aunque con los nervios que tenia se le hizó dificil

- Por favor Jeremie - Sentencio su padre, quien no le creyó ni una palabra - ... Es el cuento más gastado que e escuchado en mi vida... -

- Debe de haber otra razón por la cual no quieras irte... - Sospecho el director, Jeremie se helo en un segundo, y ahora ¿Que les decia, estaba perdido, pero una voz lo salvo

- O por Dios¿Acaso no saben porque Jeremie se quiere quedar?... - Los dos adultos miraron al anciano, Jeremie trago saliba - Este chico tiene a alguien muy especial - Lo abraso y lo hacerco a el, el chico tan aplastado le costaba respirar - ¡Tiene una novia! - A Jeremie se le paro el corazón, al instante se sentia el chico más feliz de la tierra, ya que habia encontrado escusa perfecta para no irse del colegio, pero mientras pensaba esto se le escapo un - ¿Que? -

- ¿Es sierto eso Jeremie? - Pregunto su padre, quien ahora sonreia con orgullo

- Eh... Si... - Respondio el chico abatatado

- ¿Y quien es? - Pregunto el director, tambien con una sonrisa en el rostro -Me mató- Pensó Jeremie

-... Prefiero dejarlo en misterio por el momento... - Contesto decidido

- Bueno pero si es por eso esta bien, aunque tengo que advertirte una cosa... - Jeremie trago saliba por tercera vez - Estas bajo amenaza, si te vuelves a escapar por un rato como hiciste hoy estaras condenado a dejar la escuela, no por malo, pero podrian pensar que estas haciendo un acto de bandalismo o contra la ley... Cosa que no quiero... - Jeremie se sento en la cama y asintio levemente

**----- FIN FLASHBACK ------**

Aelita miraba al chico con anteojos con una sonrisa orgullosa, no podia creer como habia echo el para salvarse de aquella tan estrecha charla, pero lo que si sabia era que ahora el estaba frente a ella, esta lo abraso fuertemente y le dijo al oido - Eres el mejor Jeremie... -


	3. 3º Un sueño Una visión

**Aleluya despues de tnto pude terminar el capi tres... ! Bueno me tarde por escuela, pruevas, salidas y pude estar muy poco frente a mi amada compu... Si más preangulos los dejo con el fic...

* * *

**

**Cap 3**

**"Un sueño...Una anticipación" **

El Kadic estaba sumido en un silencio total, ya era tarde, todos dormian. Odd, roncaba como de costumbre, Ulrich, con sus tapones de oídos no escuchaba ni el más fuerte ronquido de su amigo y compañero de habitación, en otra habitación, Sissi dormía placidamente mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía inconscientemente un cuaderno en el cual habia comenzado a escribir una carta... Sam, dormía sin problema alguno en su cama, con una revista sobre el pecho y con la luz de la mesa de noche prendida. En su casa Yumi dormía placidamente mientras un rayo de luna le iluminaba la cara.

Jeremie se habia quedado dormido en la silla de frente a su ordenador, mientras que Aelita se acurruco a un costado de la cama del chico donde dormía placidamente.

Pero no todo era sueño y descanso, en el laboratorio de la escuela la atmósfera era distinta. Varios agentes se habian reunido en aquel lugar para realizar una reunión, en la que se juntarían los datos obtenidos de la investigación del científico desaparecido.

Eloise se encontraba apollada en la pared y junto a ella se encontraba un chico joven de su misma edad bastante guapo, de ojos marrones y cabello marron oscuro, este la marica con atención

- Algo te preocupa¿No es así? - Pregunto

- No Alex... Estoy bien - Trato de calmarlo la chica de mechas rubias

- No lo pareces, pero... - Alex no pudo terminar la frace porque el jefe del equipo de Investigación comenzó a hablar

- Vosotros habéis encontrado bastante información sobre Hopper ya que allanaron su casa... Bien echo... - Felicito, y su mirada recorrió el salón y se detuvo en Eloise, esta se dio cuenta y le sostuvo la mirada, su jefe dejo de observarla y prosiguió - Habéis echo muy buen trabajo, ahora lo que tienen que encontrar es el proyecto en el que Hopper trabajaba antes de su desaparición misteriosa... Y mientras más pronto sea, mejor... - Su voz resonó con malicia, un escalofrió recorrió a Eloise, la chica presentía que algo muy malo iba a suceder...

Una alarma sonó despertando al rubio y a la pelirrosada de su sueño y ambos atentos se acercaron al ordenador, en este se abrio una ventana con el proceso de finalización del programa, 98,... 99... 100... Programa de observación terminado e instalado en el equipo, pulse aceptar para ejecutar el programa... Luego de observarlo y modificarlo Jeremie dijo

- Ahora solo nos queda esperar hasta que X.A.N.A lance un ataque... -

- Y esperemos que no sea pronto... - Rogó Aelita

- No te preocupes, gracias a este programa nos enteraremos de antemano - Dijo Jeremie con una sonrisa - Además, sabremos si ataca al mundo real y en que parte de la ciudad esta -

- ¿Acaso ese no era el programa de comunicación vía satélite con los medios de comunicación que creaste cuando yo aún estaba en Lyoko? - Pregunto Aelita escéptica

- El mismo... - Afirmo el chico

Luego de una ardua charla sobre programas y actualizaciones, ambos chicos se despidieron y Aelita le dio un fugas beso en la mejilla al rubio y regreso a su habitación, Jeremie antes de acostarse, conecto su laptop a su ordenador para que se copie el programa, despues se acerco a su cama, se acomodo y se quedo inmediatamente dormido.

Al finalizar la reunión, todos se fueron marchando poco a poco, Eloise, junto con Alex enfilaban hacia la puerta cuando su jefe los detuvo

- Eloise, me gustaria hablar un momento con tigo... Espera Alex, no te vallas, tu tambien debes de saber esto... - Lo detuvo el corpulento hombre

- ¿Que ocurre señor? - Pregunto Eloise preocupada

- E recibido una llamada de tu madre... -

Odd roncaba placidamente, mientras soñaba que estaba realizando un video musical, con la supervisión de su querida amiga Sam, cuando de repente la imagen de su padre despidiéndose de el, interrumpió tan tranquilo sueño, de ahi en adelante varios recuerdos del pasado del chico pasaban a toda velocidad,... Su madre abrasándolo cuando habia ido al Kadic, para dejarlo, hacia tan solo dos años atrás... Su hermana despidiéndose de el cuando decidio ir a estudiar investigación,... Su padre obsequiándole su guitarra criolla (ósea, la común)... Y el regalándole un osito con un moño rosa a su hermana, cuando esta cumplía sus 15 años de edad...; Un recuerdo que el no habia vivido se cruzo por su mente, un hombre caminaba por la vereda en la oscuridad de la noche mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando de repente una camioneta doblo en la esquina y acelero acercándose al hombre, este se dio vuelta; de la nada la puerta corrediza de la camioneta se abrió y dos pares de manos lo sujetaron, metiéndolo con violencia dentro del vehiculo, el hombre soltó su maletín y la puerta corrediza volvio a cerrarse, mientras que la camioneta se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando solo un maletín tirado en el suelo y abierto con muchos papeles regados por el piso...

Odd despertó de un salto y pego un alarido, que Ulrich escucho aún teniendo los tapones de los oídos...

Una taza se rompió con violencia en el laboratorio de la escuela, mientras que una chica se echaba a llorar con desesperación, su amigo trataba de consolarla, pero sin logro alguno, mientras un hombre corpulento los observaba con un dejo de pena si poder hacer nada

- NO!... No puede ser! - Gritaba Eloise - ¡Cómo mi padre pudo desaparecer as? -

- Eli... Eli, calmate, calmate... - Le susurraba Alex al oído

- Lo ultimo que sabemos de el es que se dirigía hacia el hotel, cuando misteriosamente desapareció... - Respondio el jefe de ambos chicos sin poder hacer nada

- ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLO! - Pidió desesperada Eloise - ¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR! -

- Haremos todo lo posible Eloise, pero no puedo prometerte nada... -

- Gracias... - Dijo la chica un poco más calmada, pero al instante la invadió la angustia - ¿Como se lo voy a decir a Odd...? -

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Odd habia permanecido todo el resto de la noche despierto, sin poder pegar un ojo, cuando el despertador de Ulrich sonó. El rubio de mechon purpura se sentó en el colchón y observo a su amigo, que se movía con pereza y se estiraba bostezando mientras decía

- Levántate Odd - El susodicho poso su cara sobre sus manos y dijo

- Oh, por favor no te preocupes, estoy mucho más lucido que tu Ulrich... - Este ultimo se movió rápidamente para mirar a Odd y se callo de la cama, mientras se levantaba escuchaba las carcajadas de su amigo quien le tendió una mano para ayudarlo

- Ja, ja muy gracioso... - Dijo con fastidio el chico de cabello café - ¿Y desde cuando te levantas temprano? -

**A la hora del desayuno...**

Los demás ya estaban allí cuando los dos chicos llegaron, parecian contentos

- Hablando de roma... - Dijo Jeremie y le lanzó una mirada picara a los recién llegados

- ¿Que paso con roma? - Pregunto Odd y se sentó con su charola, al lado del genio rubio

- Olvídalo... - Respondió este y miro a Aelita, quien no podía parar de reír - Me dijeron que te levantaste temprano... - Agrego

- Oh Diablos,... 1º Ulrich se callo de la cama al saber que estaba despierto antes que el - Risa general, exceptuando al susodicho - Y ahora Jeremie no me cree -

- Yo no dije que no te crea... Pero debe de haber sido una causa muy importante como para que estés despierto tan temprano... - Aclaro el rubio de lentes

- Ahora que lo dices... Si,... Tuve un sueño... – Trato de recordar el chico

- ¿Y de que era? – Pregunto William, ya arto del suspenso

- Realmente no era uno de los sueños que usualmente suelo tener – Revelo Odd – Lo unico que recuerdo era que… -

- Odd tu hermana quiere verte… Dice que es urgente – Interrumpió Alex, Odd lo miro y se levanto, camino junto con el y antes de salir de la cafetería le lanzo su típica mirada de despreocupación a sus amigos, finalmente salio por la puerta y camino por el frió y oscuro pasillo, con un casi imperceptible olor a humedad, que llevaba hacia las habitaciones _"¿Para que querría hablarme mi hermana¿Sabrá algo… sospechara_?" Se pregunto el rubio de mechón púrpura mientras caminaba por el interminable pasillo de las habitaciones, ahora que prestaba atención, nunca se había percatado de que aquel lugar podía pasar a convertirse de un lugar divertido y acogedor a un lugar siniestramente lúgubre, en esto pesaba, cuando Alex se detuvo frente a una puerta

- Entra - Le dijo

- ¿Mi habitación¿Que hace mi hermana en mi habitación? – Balbuceo el chico y abrió la puerta, Odd entró con cautela a la habitación y vio a su hermana sentada en su cama, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Bueno¿Me querías decir algo? – Pregunto, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, esta levanto la cabeza

- Secuestraron a papá – Sentenció. Su hermano levanto una ceja

- Entonces la visión que tuve fue real… - Comento por lo bajo Odd

- ¿Qué visión? – Pregunto su hermana quien había escuchado ese comentario

- Eh… Nada… - Mintió el chico - ¿Sabes como fue? –

- No, mucho… Suponen que lo secuestraron en un auto… - Trato de Recordar Eloise

- ¡No fue en un auto¡Fue en una camioneta! – Corrigió Odd, la chica lo miro con mucha atención

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó

- Olvídalo… - Dijo su hermano nervioso

- Vamos… Vos sabes como fue… ¿Acaso lo presenciaste? – Lo obligo a confesar Eloise

- Eh… mmm… Digamos que… Tuve una visión… - Confeso abatatado su hermano menor

- ¿Una visión? - Pregunto ella incrédula

- Si,… Pero no preguntes como – Respondió tajante su hermano

- Muy bien entonces dices que… - El celular de Odd sonó inmediatamente rompiendo la atmósfera tensa de la habitación e interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos hermanos

- Jeremie… - Murmuro Odd dándole la espalda a su hermana mientras que contestaba la llamada

- X.A.N.A activo una torre… - Le respondió su amigo con urgencia

- Pero,… ¿No era que X.A.N.A había escapado de Lyoko? – Pregunto confuso el chico (aún murmurando)

- Así era, pero por alguna razón aún depende de Lyoko – Le respondió Jeremie con vos agitada

- Mmm… Ahora no puedo… Si las cosas empeoran me avisas… - Acordó el rubio de mechón púrpura

- Muy bien – Le respondió Jeremie, y la comunicación se corto. Odd se volteo para ver a su hermana, quien miraba con sospecha el cajón del placard del chico, donde, sin saberlo, estaba Kiwi.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Odd quien miraba alarmado hacia el mismo lugar

- Podría jurar que oí rasguños que venían de ese cajón – Dijo su hermana sin dejar de mirar hacia ese lugar. Finalmente se levanto decidida y se agacho frente al sospechoso cajón.

- Oh, no te molestes, yo me fijare después… - Trató de detenerla su hermano quien se puso nervioso.

- No, déjamelo a mí… - Dijo su hermana y puso una mano en la manija

- Ya te dije que yo me fijare después… - La detuvo su hermano poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica. Ambos hermanos se miraron y al instante comenzaron a forcejear. Finalmente el cajón se abrió, lo suficiente y se asomo la cabeza de un perro, quien inmediatamente salto sobre su dueño y comenzó a lamerlo con energía; mientras el chico reía y el perro saltaba de un lado a otro, su hermana los observaba con una sonrisa de lado.

- Así que siempre estuvo aquí en el Kadic – Comento la chica

- Lo siento, creo que debí habértelo dicho, pero sabia que no era el momento adecuado – Se disculpo su hermano quien aún seguía jugando con Kiwi

- Oh, no te preocupes, con mamá pensamos que se había perdido – Dijo la chica y miro al perro, quien se dio vuelta y salto hacia ella tirandola al suelo y dándole un pegajoso, pero calido saludo.

Odd rió con ganas. En forma de venganza, Eloise le lanzó un almohadón a la cara y con eso ahogo su risa, pero el chico no tardo en responderle realizando la misma acción y así siguieron lanzándoselo por un corto tiempo, mientras que Kiwi saltaba como loco de un lugar a otro tratando de agarrar el almohadón que surcaba la habitación de un lado hacia otro.

En un momento, de descuido de ambos, el almohadón salio disparado hacia el escritorio de Odd y derribo un cuadro al suelo, ambos chicos se acercaron a ver el desastre que habían echo. El marco de la foto estaba bien, las fotos en su interior también, solo el vidrio estaba trisado. Eloise tomo la fotografía y la contemplo más de cerca, de un lado estaban el chico y sus padres, al igual que ella, mientras que en la fotografía de al lado, estaban Odd y sus amigos sonriendo. El lugar trisado estaba del lado de la fotografía familiar.

La chica sonrió y le entrego el marco a su hermano, cuando el chico lo sostuvo con las manos un papel callo al suelo, Eloise lo levanto y si querer leyó lo que había escrito en el **_"Todos juntos unidos, para de una vez a X.A.N.A poder vencer"_**

**_-_**¿X.A.N.A…? – Repitió Su hermana en vos alta, Odd dejo de contemplar las fotos y miro asustado a Eloise - ¿Quién es X.A.N.A? – Preguntó la chica. Odd estaba frito. No tenía otra opción más que contarle la verdad a su hermana, aunque se negaba a hacerlo, tarde o temprano debía revelárselo… ¿Pero ese seria el momento, _"Es mejor decírselo por las buenas, que por las malas_" sonó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Eloise… ¿Sabrías guardar este secreto?... –

**Mientras tanto en Lyoko… **

Aelita, Sam y Yumi se virtualizaron seguidas de Sissi, William y Ulrich. Los seis se encontraban en la región de los bosques. Mirando de un lugar a otro totalmente atentos a un posible ataque sorpresa de parte de los monstruos de X.A.N.A. Nada, ni una señal de estos.

Aelita comenzó a correr por los caminos serpenteantes de aquel sector y de un momento a otro, un láser atravesó el camino y dio de lleno en la panza de la pelirrosada tirandola al suelo.

- Aelita te quedan 70 puntos de vida… - Le informo Jeremie. A modo de respuesta Aelita se levanto y esquivo tres lazers que iban hacía ella, pero no veía a los monstruos de X.A.N.A

- ¿Dónde están, Jeremie…? – Pregunto la chica. El rubio de lentes observo con detenimiento el mapa que aparecía en una de las pantallas

- Es extraño… No los veo… - Sentenció alarmado el chico e inmediatamente comenzó a teclear con rapidez buscando algún posible problema.

- ¿Cómo… Es eso… De que no los ves? – Pregunto Yumi, quien se defendía de una lluvia de lazers con sus abanicos.

- Apúrate Jeremie… - Le pidió Sissi

- Mmm… Ya casi… ¿Qué diablos…? – Dijo el rubio escéptico

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto Ulrich

- Parece que X.A.N.A a modificado a sus monstruos haciéndolos invisibles… -

- ¡QUE? – Preguntaron todos al unísono

- Acaso tendrán algún punto débil – Pregunto William con un dejo de esperanza

- A eso iba... La única falla de esta modificación es que solo dura unos minutos… Y luego, reaparecen – Informo el genio mientras leía algunos códigos que tenia en la pantalla – Para eso deben ser sincronizados –

Al escuchar esto último, Sam y Sissi se miraron, sonrieron y cuando comenzó la segunda lluvia de lazers, ambas chicas saltaran con gran agilidad haciendo cuatro saltos mortales, perfectamente al mismo tiempo y cuando la lluvia cesó por un segundo pudieron ver a dos monstruos e inmediatamente atacaron. Sam, lanzo tres bolas de energía que dieron de lleno en uno de los monstruos mientras que al mismo tiempo, Sissi, disparaba dos flechas de energía que atravesaron al otro monstruo destruyéndolo en el acto.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron estupefactos, mientras que Yumi y Aelita aplaudían con entusiasmo a las artistas. Las dos aludidas sonrieron y Sissi dijo

- ¿Que les paso, el gato les comió la lengua? –

- Ah… ah… ah… - Balbucearon ambos.

- Ya, olvídenlo y vallamos rápido a desactivar esa torre – Les ordeno la chica pantera. Ambos chicos aceptaron sin decir palabra alguna y la típica carrera comenzó, Aelita siguió las pulsaciones que venían de la torre, pero al llegar al final del camino se encontró que se dividía en dos y que las pulsaciones venían de ambas direcciones. Miro al cielo y pregunto

– ¿Ahora por donde Jer? -

- La torre esta a 58º al noreste, así que es por la izquierda – Se escucho la vos del chico

**En la Habitación de Odd…**

- No puedo creerlo… - Dijo Eloise escéptica

- Pues creéme es la verdad – Le dijo su hermano - Ya llevamos más de dos años con esto -

- ¿Y nadie nunca se entero? – Pregunto la chica llena de curiosidad

- Digamos que si, Jim, quien perdió su trabajo por andar fisgándonos y para colmo provocó sin querer que Jeremie se torciera el tobillo – Recordó Odd – Los padres de Yumi el director y de nuevo Jim, claro esta que con el regreso al pasado nadie lo recuerda… –

- ¿Regresan al pasado? –Lo interrumpió Eloise más escéptica aún

- Pues claro, para que nadie recuerde los desastres que hizo X.A.N.A -

- Aún no me entra en la cabeza todo esto Odd – Confesó su hermana – Escapes, desastres, mundo virtual, regreso al pasado… Parece una locura –

- Parece… Pero no lo es… - Sentencio Odd quien se echo en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, como si nada ocurriera, Eloise suspiro

- No puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera… - Le reprocho la chica

– Llevo dos años con esto, ya es cotidiano… - Le respondió Odd sin darle importancia al asunto. Su hermana frunció el seño

- Sigues siendo el mismo descuidado de siempre… - Bramo la chica

- Ah, en serio, discúlpame por no ser tan perfecto como la señorita aquí presente - Se burlo el chico de mechón púrpura, a sus espaldas el vidrio del lado de la foto familiar se trisaba sin razón, mientras que de la luz del escritorio un humo negro desenrosco el foquito y lo dejo en silencio sobre la mesa, finalmente salio por completo de la lámpara y tomo la forma de una sobra humana.

- Ah en serio, discúlpame por ser más inteligente que tú… - Le redoblo la chica

- Oh, no te preocupes, prefiero quedarme tal como soy que ser un… ¡X.A.N.A! – Dijo El chico y se levanto en el acto de la cama, Eloise miro en la dirección en la cual su hermano tenía la vista fija

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó

- X.A.N.A,… ¡Corre antes de que te ataque…! – La previno su hermano, la tomo del brazo y la jalo con violencia hacia la puerta, pero el espectro se le adelanto y se apareció justo en frente de ellos…

**En Lyoko… **

Aelita y los demás corrían lo más rápido que podían mientras permanecían alertas a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. En la fabrica Jeremie también observaba la pantalla del computador pero una vaga idea le cruzo por la mente _"¿Por qué X.A.N.A aún depende de Lyoko?", "¿Acaso aún buscaba algo de Aelita?", "pero que seria…" _Se preguntó el chico.

Al mismo tiempo que sus amigos llegaban a la torre y Aelita se metía dentro de esta. Cuatro Bloques y cinco abejas se aproximaban hacia los otros cinco chicos quienes se pusieron en guardia.

En la torre Aelita sintió algo diferente, se puso en el centro de la plataforma y comenzó a elevarse hacia la plataforma superior, en el trayecto algo sucedió, la chica comenzó a tener visiones de su pasado, pero eran distintas a las que había tenido hacía poco…

**--- VISIÓN DE AELITA ---**

La chica, cinco años menor, jugaba con el señor Puck, mientras que su padre hablaba por teléfono

- ¡No pueden hacerme esto! – Protesto Franz Hopper – No permitiré que le hagan daño a mi familia –

…Hubo un silencio corto…

- ¡No, ustedes me dijeron que si yo trabajaba para ustedes mi familia estaría completamente fuera de esto! – Protesto

.. Otro corto silencio…

- Escúchenme bien… ¡Al diablo con su proyecto, no le tocaran ni un pelo a mi hija, y si hacen eso yo me encargare de eliminarlos, UNO POR UNO, me oyeron! – Bramó Hopper y cortó la comunicación.

La pequeña Aelita parecía asustada nunca había oído ese tono en la vos de su padre, parecía que en cualquier momento lanzaría un puñetazo a la pared, seguramente dejando una marca. Pero no lo hizo, todo lo contrario, se acerco a la chica y para calmarla le dijo

- Yo te protegeré al igual que el señor Puck, de esos hombres malos, mi pequeña – Y la abrazó con ternura…

**--- FIN VISIÓN DE AELITA ---**

La chica totalmente confusa recobro el conocimiento y despertó en el medio de la plataforma en la cual había estado, mientras Jeremie desesperado trataba de llamar su atención.

- Aelita¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el rubio de lentes

- Si creo… - Respondió la chica y se levanto con pesar

**En la habitación de Odd….**

El chico y su hermana estaban aterrorizados; con la salida bloqueada y un X.A.N.A enfurecido, parecía que se venia el fin de los dos chicos, de repente de las "manos" del espectro, comenzaron a salir chispas, corriente eléctrica, iba a matarlos de la manera más ¡Lenta y dolorosa posible! Ambos chicos retrocedieron horrorizados y el espectro se acerco cada vez más rápido

En Lyoko, Aelita ya estaba en la plataforma superior, dio dos pasos y una pantalla se virtualizó frente a ella.

Los dos chicos se pegaron a la pared, mientras que X.A.N.A se acercaba más y más, estaba sobre ellos, a ambos se les corto la respiración por el horror.

**CODIGO AELITA… CODIGO…**

Eloise gritó, X.A.N.A ya estaba sobre ellos y su electricidad a un centímetro de tocarlos…

**LYOKO…** Torre desactivada…

El espectro se esfumo en el aire y Odd festejo - ¡Bien echo Aelita! – Eloise, trato de recuperarse del susto que casi le causa un infarto, mientras que su hermano, daba saltos en el aire. De repente la puerta se abrió y Alex entro rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto alarmado mirando a los dos hermanos

- Eh mmm… Le hice un broma a mi hermana y… Bueno, grito – Mintió Odd rápidamente, y su hermana le siguió el cuento

- Claro, pero mi hermano sigue siendo un inmaduro – Se levanto del suelo

- Ah… Yo pensé que había sido algo grave… - Dijo Alex y miro a Odd frunciendo el seño, el chico de mechón púrpura le sonrió abiertamente

- Ni te imaginas la mitad… - Murmuro

- Bueno, ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte así que, me voy a tomar un café, para recuperarme del "Gran susto" – Agrego su hermana y camino hacía la puerta, cuando paso por al lado del chico le rodeo el cuello con un brazo dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado y dijo – Pero antes… -

- ¡TODO MENOS ESO…. NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Le suplico Odd

**En la fabrica… **

Jeremie miraba con atención la pantalla del ordenador cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron sus amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre genio? – Pregunto Sissi, quien fue una de las primeras en llegar hasta donde se encontraba el perturbado chico

- Aún no me entra en la cabeza, para que X.A.N.A activo una torre, si supuestamente había escapado de Lyoko – Confeso el genio rubio

- Deja de exprimirte el cerebro Einstein y vamos al colegio antes de que nos "extrañen" – Dijo Ulrich haciendo comillas en el aire, mientras que Yumi le daba unas palmadas al rubio

- Cierto… -

**Poco después, en el Kadic… **

Odd, estaba sentado en la cama sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, cuando entraron Ulrich y los demás

- ¿Qué te p…? - Pero al verlo, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, es por eso que se tapo la boca.

- No preguntes… - Dijo Odd frustrado, al verlo de esa forma. Yumi le pego un codazo a Ulrich, pero no logro nada. Sam se acerco al chico y le acomodo el pelo, (que su hermana le había desacomodado hacía un rato y el no lo pudo acomodar. Parecía un león…nn) pero le quedo un mechón arriba, Sam, lo acomodo con cuidado, pero volvió a levantarse, volvió a acomodarlo y le ocurrió lo mismo, ya harta le dio un golpe y el pelo quedo abajo

- Listo – Dijo dando por finalizada su tarea, se levanto y contemplo al chico – Así esta mejor – Al chico suspiro con alivio y sus amigos lo contemplaron con una sonrisa. De la nada el pelo del chico se esponjo y sus amigos estallaron en risas

- ¡ELI¡¡¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE SE TE OCURRA PASARME UN GLOBO POR LA CABEZA, LO LAMENTARAS! – Dijo el chico hecho una furia, Sam lo abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- No te preocupes, te queda bien – Le dijo

* * *

**jejeje termino bien nn, pero bueno les dejo el resumen del proximo capi**

**Proximo Capitulo...**

**Aelita con un poco de su tiempo libre, decide ir a la Hermita, pero mientras estaba alli dos NUEVOS DETECTIVES llegan a la casa y comienza a investigar... ¿Descubriran a la pelirrosada¿Que haran los demás? Dejen un rr plis!**

**Me voy a seguir escribiendo, para ponerlo lo más pronto pueda... Salu2!**


	4. 4º Comienzo de una pesadilla

**_Holis, después de "unos meses" de mi ausencia e regresado con el cuarto capitulo de mi fic... Si... Me tarde un "poquito" pero lo más importante es que estoy de vuelta... La escuela me tiene hasta la coronilla de , pruevas, trabajos practicos, tareas, lecciones orales/escritas, etc... Que casi no tenia time de escribir, pero ahora que me desocupe, sube este capi_**

**

* * *

Cap 4 **

"**Comienzo de una pesadilla"**

Una chica dormía placidamente en su cama mientras que la oscuridad de aquella noche envolvía toda la habitación.

En ese momento, el dulce sueño de la chica se convirtió en una de sus peores pesadillas…

1º Vio a su amigo Ulrich…

"_Ulrich querido, quisiera hablar con tigo un momento…" "…Esos amigos tuyos se te pegan como moscas…"_ Escuchaba su propia vos

"_¿Jeremie los esta esperando, o este es su nidito de amor?" _Su amigo frunció el ceño y desapareció

Luego vio a Odd…

"_¡No tonto! Acaso no savias que el amarillo es el color de moda este año" "¿A ti quien te pregunto cretino?" _Escuchaba una y otra vez, El rubio de mechón púrpura se cruzo de brazos totalmente enojado y también desapareció

Por Último vio a Yumi…

"_¿Qué le ve a ella, que yo no tenga?" "¿Qué quieres?" "¿Podrías dejarnos en paz?"_ Yumi, simplemente se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda, desapareciendo finalmente.

La chica se quedo totalmente sumergida en oscuridad y finalmente despertó sobresaltada.

**Al día siguiente… **

Aelita despertó violentamente, completamente bañada en sudor, se levanto de la cama y observo su reloj. 7.00 de la mañana, tomo su toalla y salio de su habitación. Se encontró con Sam, quien caminaba bostezando por el pasillo.

- Hola Aelita – La saludo

- Hola Sam – Le contesto la pelirrosada y ambas enfilaron para el baño

- ¿Y Sissi? –Agrego Aelita totalmente extrañada

- No se que le pasó – Comenzó Sam – Toque la puerta de su habitación y la llame varias veces, finalmente me respondió y me dijo que me fuera a bañar que ella después me alcanzaría… Se la escuchaba extraña – entraron al baño

- ¿Qué raro?, hasta ayer a la noche estaba bien¿No se que le pudo haber pasado? – Comento Aelita. Abrió la puerta de las duchas – ¡¡¡AHHH!!! – La chica tuvo otra visión…

_**--- VISIÓN DE AELITA --- **_

La pelirrosada se encontraba en la Hermita, su padre tocaba el piano y ella estaba a su lado, cerca de allí, en un estante, había una fotografía, no se veía claramente.

De repente el escenario cambio, Aelita estaba en su habitación y aparecieron unos hombres vestidos de negro, su padre la sujeto del brazo para sacarla de allí, pero antes de irse, coloco un papel dentro del marco de la fotografía. Finalmente todo se oscureció.

_**--- FIN VISIÓN DE AELITA --- **_

Aelita despertó, se encontraba acostada en el piso y rodeada por un montón de chicas que la miraban con preocupación

- Aelita¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Sam al ver que la chica levantaba la cabeza

- Eso creo… ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó en vos baja

- Te desmayaste,… Será mejor que vallas a la enfermería – Le sugirió Milly, quien se había agachado junto a Sam

- Cierto, por ahí solo te bajo la presión por un momento – La secundo Tamiya

-Mmm… No se preocupen, estoy bien… - Se defendió Aelita, pero finalmente termino aceptando la propuesta de las dos reporteras.

**En la habitación de Jeremie… **

El rubio de lentes ya había regresado de los baños y sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó frente a su ordenador y comenzó a hacer un chequeo general de Lyoko.

**Afuera…**

Odd y Ulrich, había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando se encontraron con William y Yumi, quienes charlaban animadamente.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Les pregunto Odd a ambos chicos

- Nada raro – Le respondió Yumi y le dirigió una sonrisa a Ulrich, el chico le guiño un ojo.

En ese instante, ajeno a todo. Un auto negro, muy parecido a una limusina, se estaciono frente a la entrada del colegio y de el bajó un hombre vestido de traje, que fue corriendo a abrir la puerta de atrás. Dando así a que dos personas bajaran de el, una mujer de pelo rubio ondulado cerca de las puntas, vestida de pantalones negros y remera blanca escotada y un hombre de cabello castaño claro corto, vestido de jeans oscuros, una camisa y un pulóver. Ambos entraron al colegio donde los esperaba el director Delmas y el Jefe del Departamento de Investigaciones.

Yumi vio a esas personas y frunció el seño, _"Algo traman",_ pensó, Ulrich la vio y echo una mirada hacía donde la nipona tenia la vista fija

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto al aire, Odd y William también observaban

- ¿Qué tramaran? – Pregunto Yumi

- No se, pero preguntémosle a Jeremie, seguro que el podrá infiltrarse en el sistema de cámaras de seguridad – Aventuro Odd, a modo de respuesta todos corrieron hacía las habitaciones.

**En la enfermería…**

Aelita estaba recostada en una de las camas, mientras que Yolanda, le tomaba la presión

- No tienes nada – Dijo la mujer – Aunque aún no comprendo porque te desmáyate – Aelita se incorporo lentamente – Ten cuidado y descansa, si te sientes mareada, regresa – Le sugirió la enfermera. Aelita asintió y se marcho despidiéndose con la mano.

Sam la esperaba afuera, con cierta preocupación, apenas la pelirrosada se dio vuelta, la morena se había levantado de su asiento

- Vamonós, pero que nadie se entere de esto – Le pidió Aelita, Sam sonrió

**De vuelta en la habitación de Jeremie…**

Tocaron la puerta y el rubio les dio permiso para pasar. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi y William, entraron mientras que este último cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Porque esas caras? – Pregunto el chico de lentes al verlos

- Oye Jeremie¿Podrías entrar al sistema de cámaras de seguridad e intentar meterte en la camara del despacho del director? – Le pidió Odd mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo

- ¿Y eso porque? – Le pregunto Jeremie desconfiado mientras pensaba, _"¿Acaso este quiere hacer una broma y necesita la vista adecuada del lugar?"_.

- Dos personas han llegado al colegio y puede que sean más detectives infiltrados – Le explico Yumi brevemente

- ¿Ustedes están seguros de lo que me están diciendo? – Les pregunto el chico mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a su ordenador

- Debemos cerciorarnos – Le respondió William con voz queda

- Muy bien, veamos – Aceptó el rubio e introdujo varias claves en su computadora, finalmente, logro entrar – Ahora busquemos la camara del despacho del director… -

En ese momento, volvieron a tocar la puerta

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Jeremie

- Sam y Aelita – Respondió la pelirrosada desde el otro lado

- Pasen – Les respondió el genio y volvió a su trabajo, mientras era supervisado por Odd. Las dos chicas entraron

- ¿Tienen una reunión y no nos invitan? – Comento Sam irónica, Yumi enteró a las recién llegadas de lo ocurrido, cuando William se percató de algo

- ¿Y Sissi? – Preguntó

- Pensamos que estaba con ustedes… - Le respondió Aelita preocupada

- ¿Con nosotros? No la vemos desde anoche – Agrego Odd dándose vuelta para mirar a ambas chicas

- Lo encontré – Exclamo Jeremie – Mirad, allí están – Todos se acercaron al ordenador para ver

- ¡Genio, ponle sonido! – Lo retó Odd

- Lo siento, lo siento, ya… –

El director Delmas estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras que la mujer rubia y el hombre castaño claro lo miraban desde el otro lado. La luz le daba un cierto toque acogedor al lugar, pero también encandilaba a la camara, por lo cual, los chicos tuvieron que conformarse viendo las sombras de las tres personas.

- Bien, ustedes han venido a darles una mano a los demás detectives¿no es así? – Pregunto el hombre canoso

- Así es señor, en realidad es para cubrir mejor la zona, también habíamos pensado en… Echar un vistazo en otros lugares, como la vieja fabrica y la casa que esta cerca del bosque… - Le contó la rubia…

- ¿NUESTRA FABRICA¡NO LA NUESTRA! – Exclamó Jeremie, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, los demás soltaron un grito de horror

… - Además, estuvimos pensando en interrogar a los alumnos, si saben algo sobre,… sucesos extraños que hayan ocurrido... – Agrego el hombre

- Bueno, entonces ustedes son… - Comenzó el director

- Los hermanos Lawrence, Martín y Ami Lawrence a su servicio señor – Los presento la mujer

- … Bueno, Martín y Ami, tienen mi permiso… - Les dijo el director, los dos hermanos se despidieron y salieron del despacho.

Jeremie cortó la comunicación y miró a los demás, con la cabeza baja

- Tenemos serios problemas… - Admitió

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto Aelita

- Los hermanos Lawrence, son mundialmente conocidos por resolver casos y descubrir secretos, muy rápido – Contó brevemente, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Nos estas diciendo que, quizás en un par de horas… - Le dolía admitirlo, pero era muy probable - … ¿Descubran nuestro secreto…? – Termino Sam

- Esperemos que no… - Rogó Jeremie

- No puedo creerlo… - Dijo Odd pálido como la cera, sus amigos lo miraron – Mi hermana lo sabe… Lo sabe… ¿Y si le preguntan?… -

- ¿Cómo es eso de que lo…? – Comenzó Jeremie, pero entendió a que se refería su amigo – ¿Se lo dijiste? – Pregunto escéptico

- Me vi obligado… - Confeso Odd –…Encima que X.A.N.A casi nos liquido… Se lo tuve que decir –

- Pues corre a prevenirle o estamos fritos – Le apresuró William

- Gracias chicos – Les dijo Odd y salio a toda velocidad del cuarto de Jeremie

**En cuanto a Sissi…**

La chica había faltado a clases, ni siquiera había salido de su habitación, solo quería estar sola, estaba mal, pero no por ella, sino por los demás. Había echo demasiadas cosas malas, y los remordimientos que tenia la carcomían por dentro, no quería ni salir al umbral de la puerta.

La luz entraba de lleno en la habitación, iluminándola, pareciendo casi irreal. La chica, acostada entre sus sabanas revueltas, estaba abrasada a su almohada con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Estaba destrozada, tanto, que hasta había puesto varias cosas, en la puerta, para que nadie pudiese pasar. En ese momento su móvil sonó, la chica miro quien era _"Aelita"_ Sissi, volvió a dejarlo sobre la cama y le lanzo un almohadón para taparlo, finalmente dejo de escucharse. La chica, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, apenas podía respirar, se abraso con fuerza a su almohada húmeda por las lágrimas, y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

**En la habitación de Jeremie… **

- No contesta – Mencionó Aelita tristemente

- ¿Creen que le halla pasado algo? – Pregunto Yumi y miro a Jeremie

- No hay ninguna torre activada, X.A.N.A no esta involucrada en esto – Le informo su amigo

- Y si no es X.A.N.A¿Quien es? – Preguntó Ulrich, con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Quién o que? – Agrego Sam, los demás la miraron

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - Pregunto William

- Hoy, cuando fui a buscarla, no pude abrir la puerta, pero ella me dijo que me valla a bañar, que después me alcanzaba, pero… No salio – Relato la morena

- ¿Creen que este bien? – Agrego Aelita.

- No lo se… - Le respondió Jeremie

- Además en el tono en que me lo dijo, no se oía muy bien – Revelo Sam

- Pues vallamos a verla… - Aventuro William

**Mientras tanto Odd…**

El chico corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del colegio en busca de su hermana. Ya tenía más o menos la idea fija de donde podía estar. Así que se dirigió a la cafetería.

Atravesó el patio a toda velocidad con la suerte de su parte, ya que Jim no lo pescó. Entro de golpe y allí la vio, la chica de mechas rubias tomaba un café mientras charlaba animadamente con Alex. Odd corrió a toda velocidad hacía la mesa. Puso su mano, produciendo un ruido seco y sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes

- Disculpen. Eli, necesito hablar contigo, a solas, tres segundos, ahora – Soltó Odd sin vueltas; su hermana, lo miro con extrañeza, pero aceptó. Ambos chicos salieron afuera

- Muy bien ¿Qué querías decirme? - Pregunto con seriedad su hermana

- Tenia que decirte que… - Comenzó Odd

- ¡Eloise! – Interrumpió una voz de mujer, la chica de mechas rubias puso cara de horror y miro en la dirección de la cual venia la voz

- ¿¡AMI LAWRENCE!? – Dijo con un dejo de terror, bastante disimulado - ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en una misión en Finlandia –

- Ah, si… Eso, bueno, ya resolvimos el caso y vinimos para darles una mano – Agrego sin interés alguno - ¿Quién es el? – Dijo mirando estañada a Odd

- El es mi hermano, Odd – Presento Eloise, y se puso detrás del chico, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano. Como intentando protegerlo de la engreída chica. Ami se acerco para mirar con ojo critico al chico de mechón púrpura, este se asusto al tenerla tan cerca y comenzó a sudar frió.

- ¿Estas nervioso? – Pregunto la rubia

- Eh… No… - Dijo y miro hacía abajo, no quería verle sus ojos verdes, que lo taladraban y lo hacían sentir incomodo – Estoy bien –

- Mmm… Los ojos te brillan, parece que escondes un gran secreto… Y hace mucho tiempo atrás – Observo Ami levantándole la cabeza con una de sus delicadas manos. Odd recordó a Lyoko y X.A.N.A, y trago saliva.

- Ah… ¿Un secreto? – Dijo incrédulo el chico – Bueno… Tengo novia hace dos años y mi hermana no lo sabe – Mintió y puso una sonrisa de lado. En ese momento sintió que las manos de su hermana le apretaban los hombros

- ¿Cómo es eso de que tenés novia? – Pregunto su hermana con una sonrisa y se agacho para mirarlo. Sin que Ami se diera cuenta, le guiño un ojo al chico.

- Bueno… Después te explico… - Comento Odd sonriendo de oreja a oreja y antes de irse le susurro al oído de la hermana – No digas nada… De ya sabes que… - Y se marcho corriendo a toda velocidad

- Encantador… - Comento la engreída de Ami, Eloise suspiro, mientras pensaba _"Me dejo acá, con esta… Engreída de Ami, y ¿Solo me vino a prevenir de que no dijera nada de su secreto?… Si salgo viva de esta, lo mataré por dejarme sola con la loca"._

**En la habitación de Sissi…**

Unos golpes se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta, y resonaron en toda la habitación, despertando a la pobre Sissi, quien ni siquiera se inmutó por levantar un dedo.

- ¿Sissi¿Estas ahí? Abre por favor – Se oyó la voz preocupada de Sam.

- No puedo – Respondió la chica, sin moverse de la cama y con la voz casi apagada. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Sam se volteo para mirar a sus amigos

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Aelita

- Dejémosla un tiempo sola, creo que lo necesita – Supuso Jeremie

- Este… ¿Eso es seguro? – Le preguntó William un poco desconfiado

- Si busca un poco de soledad, debemos darle ese tiempo que necesita, ya veras, mañana estará con una sonrisa radiante – Lo tranquilizó el rubio de lentes.

- Cualquier cosa Sissi – Agrego Sam – Estaremos en la Hermita – Todos se fueron en dirección al patio y se toparon con Odd en el camino.

- Esa… Horrible,… Manipuladora… Desquiciada – Balbuceó Odd con nerviosismo extremo

- Ya cálmate, quieres – Le exigió Sam y al ver que Odd le hizo caso omiso, le dio una bofetada. El chico se froto el cachete, mientras que los otros se quedaron escépticos mirando a la pareja.

- ¿Y eso porque? –

- Para que te calmes – Le respondió Sam y le puso la mano en un hombro – Ahora que estas más "relajado"¿Nos decís porque venias tan histérico? – Agrego poniendo énfasis en_ "relajado". _Odd respiró hondo y miro al techo, finalmente les contó lo que le había pasado con Ami Lawrence, mientras caminaban por el bosque. Todos se miraron con una sola pregunta en sus cabezas, _"¿Cómo diablos había podido hacer eso?"._

_**Mientras tanto Sissi…**_

La chica se había levantado finalmente de su cama, ya era media tarde y la luz ya no entraba tanto en la habitación. La chica miró el reloj, las cinco de la tarde, había faltado a las clases de la mañana y ahora no tenia ni las más remotas ganas de pensar en eso. Sus amigos la habían dejado sola, tal y como ella quería, se acercó a su guardarropas y se vistió lentamente.

Poco después, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió poco más de un centímetro y medio, y comprobando de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, Sissi Salió de la habitación y corrió hacía la dirección.

_**En la Hermita… **_

Los chicos entraron y comenzaron a investigar si Hopper había dejado alguna pista sobre Cartago, pero, luego de un rato, cayeron en la cuenta de que no había nada. Todos se reunieron en la desordenada sala, en la cual había un piano de cola. Decepcionados por la frustrada búsqueda se relajaron y se dispersaron por todo el lugar.

De repente, un viejo televisor se encendió sin motivo alguno, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los chicos, en la pantalla del televisor, se veía una imagen borrosa y casi indefinida y se escuchaba una voz entrecortada por la interferencia.

- Por... favor... tengo… decirles… algo… importante… X.A.N.A… - Se oía, Jeremie al oír la última palabra sacó su inseparable laptop de su mochila y conectó un cable en el puerto USB y el otro extremo al televisor, la imagen se transfirió a la computadora y los siete chicos observaron con desdén. La voz de Hopper se oyó mucho mejor.

- Les tengo malas noticias, todo el mundo esta en peligro, X.A.N.A tiene un plan macabro que… - La comunicación se cortó, el televisor y el pequeño computador se apagaron al instante. Jeremie intentó restablecer la comunicación, pero no pudo.

- X.A.N.A, se enteró de que Hopper se había comunicado con nosotros y cortó la energía – Descubrió Jeremie con voz fría.

_**Volviendo con Sissi…**_

La chica corrió por el patio de la escuela, particularmente desierto, y llegó hasta la dirección. Agitada respiró profundo y se percato de la presencia de la secretaria de su padre. Esta dejó de escribir en su ordenador y le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

- Tu padre esta en una reunión muy importante con dos destacados detectives… - La previno – Así que no te convendría interrumpir – Sissi se dio media vuelta para irse y sin querer escuchó un fragmentó de la conversación.

_- Iremos a la Hermita y si es necesario, voltearemos el lugar de cabeza, hasta obtener una pista, la más mínima que sea, sobre el proyecto en el que Hopper trabajaba - _Oyó Sissi, y en ese momento recordó la que le había dicho Sam antes de irse, _"…Estaremos en la Hermita…"_. Tenia que ir a avisarles a sus amigos de que corrían riesgos de que los descubrieran. El ruido de la cerradura de la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía el bosque.

La chica no sabia en que pensar, solo corría por el lugar intentando librarse de cada pensamiento malo sobre su pasado que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

En el cielo, habían comenzado a formarse nubes oscuras que se reunían tapando todo el cielo celeste que se veía y lo peor de todo era que, esas nubes eran muy oscuras, tanto, como el pasado de Sissi.

**Regresando a la Hermita… **

Mientras Jeremie trabajaba por restablecer la conexión, Aelita se distrajo un momento y miró hacía donde estaba el piano de cola. En ese momento recordó la visión que había tenido esa mañana en el baño de chicas y se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para mirar a la biblioteca que estaba allí¡Eureka!, la fotografía enmarcada aún seguía allí, polvorienta y casi irreconocible por los kilos de tierra que tenia encima, perro estaba allí.

Aelita atravesó la habitación y tomo la fotografía entre sus manos, la limpio con una de sus rosadas mangas del suéter y se quedo mirando la foto del interior. Parecía ser en navidad. La Aelita de la foto tenia, aproximadamente, unos cinco años y enfrente de ella había una caja marrón. Estaba abierta. Y de ella, medio cuerpo de un muñeco sobresalía. Aelita lo reconoció en seguida. Era el señor Puck. Su padre estaba arrodillado a su derecha con una expresión de alegria en el rostro y su madre, en el lado izquierdo sonreía feliz. Dos lágrimas nacieron en los ojos de la pelirrosada y se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

Yumi y Sam, se acercaron a la chica y la vieron llorar en silencio. Ambas chicas se pusieron a cada lado de la pelirrosada y la consolaron. Aelita les mostró la foto, las dos chicas se entusiasmaron y agarraron la fotografía, fue entonces cuando Aelita se percato de que un papel había caído al suelo. Se arrodillo y lo levantó.

El papel estaba doblado en cuatro, y en su interior había una especie de carta escrita a mano y un poco des prolija.

_Luego de todo lo sucedido, realmente me tendría que haber negado a trabajar en aquel maldito proyecto. Mírenme ahora, una familia destrozada. A mi esposa se la llevaron, y no quiero que hagan lo mismo con mi pequeña hija, es por eso que me **yo** la llevare, para ponerla a salvo. No será una de mis mejores ideas pero, por lo menos podremos vivir en paz en un mundo donde no existe el tiempo y así escapar de los problemas..._

La carta continuaba, pero la última parte había sido arrancada, es por eso que Aelita no pudo terminar de leerlo.

_**Mientras tanto en el bosque, no muy lejos de allí… **_

Sissi corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y a pesar de la vegetación del terreno, resbalo varias veces, pero siempre siguió adelante.

Finalmente llegó al patio de atrás de la Hermita y se metió por la puerta trasera, corrió hacía la sala y se encontró con sus amigos.

Todos se sorprendieron con la inesperada llegada de la chica.

- Tenemos... que salir… de aquí… ahora… - Dijo totalmente agotada.

- ¿Porque Sissi¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Aelita y se acercó a la recién llegada.

- Los detectives… - Comenzó Sissi, Jeremie se paró al instante recordando el fragmento de la conversación de ambos gemelos con el director Delmas.

Ajeno a todo, un auto particular se detuvo frente a la casa "abandonada". Ulrich escuchó un ruido y calló al resto con una mano levantada, y lentamente se acerco a la mugrienta ventana. Asomó su cabeza lo suficiente y vio que dos figuras se acercaban hacía la casa.

- ¡Retirada, retirada, ahí vienen! – Alertó el chico. Ocho chicos saltaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron hacía la puerta, por la cual, Sissi había entrado unos segundos antes. Pero a Aelita se le cayó el marco con la fotografía y regresó a buscarlo.

Desde el patio de adelante Ami Lawrence distinguió una sombra en la ventana. Parpadeó.

- ¡Hay alguien allí adentro! – Gritó y corrió hacía la puerta de la casa.

Sissi se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y regresó para apurar a Aelita. La chica agarró a la pelirrosada y la jaló del brazo con violencia. La puerta de adelante se abrió y una histérica rubia entró de golpe. Observó el lugar con detenimiento, pero no vio a nadie. Aelita y Sissi, estaban escondidas detrás de una pared y aprovecharon la distracción de la mujer para salir por la puerta de atrás.

- ¿Estas segura de que había alguien aquí? – Pregunto Martín.

- Si… - Dirigió la mirada hacía el televisor y vio un cable tirado en el suelo –…Muy segura… - Sonrió con malicia.

_**En la fabrica… **_

Jeremie, sentado en su sillón frente a la supercomputadora, miraba a sus amigos con pesar, y finalmente soltó un suspiro para cortar el silencio incomodo que se había apoderado del lugar.

- …Bien… - Dijo. Sus amigos lo miraron - …Tendremos que hacer todo lo que sea necesario para evitar que nuestro secreto sea descubierto… -

- ¿Alguna sugerencia Einstein? – Preguntó Odd desganado mientras miraba al suelo. Un silencio corto que fue interrumpido por la voz de Aelita.

- Por más tonto que parezca… No debemos hacer nada fuera de lo común… - Su voz resonó por todo el laboratorio.

- O sea,… Nada de X.A.N.A, nada de torres activadas, nada de Lyoko,… Nada de nada… - Comentó Odd, aún con la cabeza baja.

- No mientras estemos vigilados – Aclaró Yumi – Pero si podremos seguir reuniéndonos en las habitaciones, en mi casa, o aquí – Lo animó.

- En pocas palabras… Esto seria como un tema Tabú – Finalizó Ulrich, con voz fría. William suspiro con bronca.

- El destino a veces se pone en tu contra… - Comentó. Mientras tanto, arriba en el cielo, las nubes negras ya se habían apoderado de casi toda la ciudad, cubriéndola de tinieblas. La mayoría de sus habitantes, pensaron que era solo una tormenta que no seria más que un temporal, pero realmente ignoraban su verdadera procedencia.

- ¿Qué pasó con X.A.N.A, recuerdan lo que dijo Franz? – Agregó Aelita, cambiando de tema, y un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

- El súper scanner no detecta ninguna torre activada – Le informó Jeremie y desvió la vista hacía el ordenador, de repente, una ventana se abrió, y la imagen de una reportera de televisión se mostró en ella.

_- Todos los meteorólogos están asombrados por la gran tormenta que se a instalado sobre la ciudad – _Se escuchó su voz. En la pantalla, se mostró el cielo negro en su totalidad. Parecía de noche, entonces, la mujer agregó_ - No tienen ni la más pálida idea de donde pudo venir esta tormenta. Ya que, para la ciudad no se registrarían lluvias hasta la mitad de la semana que viene… –_ Jeremie apoyó un codo en una de los apoyabrazos de su asiento y apoyó su cara sobre la misma mano. Frunció el seño ligeramente mientras transcurría la noticia. Un hombre pelado se veía en la pantalla y dijo.

_- Realmente, este es un fenómeno inexplicable, tanto que, ni nuestros sistemas más sofisticados han logrado detectar su procedencia… Y algo más, no parecen estar echas de vapor,… Sino de… -_ Dudó un momento _- …Electricidad… -_ La última palabra sacó a los chicos de su tranquilidad, y todos se miraron entre si, teniendo la misma respuesta en sus cabezas… **_"X.A.N.A"._**

_**En el Kadic…**_

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! – Replicó Odd

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? X.A.N.A no esta en Lyoko, y ahora se nos hará mucho más difícil, porque ya no depende de él – Le informo Jeremie, desde su asiento, en su habitación.

- ¿Ah, entonces nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras X.A.N.A se dedica a destruirnos? – Volvió a insistir el rubio de mechón púrpura.

- No es así – Sonó la voz de Aelita desde el ordenador de su "amigo" Jeremie – Estando en Lyoko, les informare de cada actividad extraña que se registre – La cabeza de Aelita apareció en una de las tantas ventanas que se encontraban abiertas en la pantalla del ordenador.

- Parece algo arriesgado, pero servirá – Se oyó la voz de Yumi, también proveniente del ordenador, pero a diferencia de Aelita, Yumi estaba en su casa, y se comunicaba con sus amigos vía celular.

Poco a poco, los chicos se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, para ir a dormir. Yumi, se despidió de sus amigos y se corto la comunicación con ella. Finalmente se quedaron, Ulrich, Odd y Jeremie y Aelita, reunidos.

- Realmente siento culpa, por tener que dejar a Aelita sola de guardia en Lyoko – Comentó Ulrich.

- Oh, no te preocupes, ya estoy bastante acostumbrada, además, soy la única que posee una fuerte conexión con Lyoko y cada una de sus torres – Aclaró – Así que si ocurre algo raro, les avisare enseguida –

Finalmente. Ulrich y Odd decidieron irse a dormir. Y se despidieron de Jeremie y de la Aelita virtual. El rubio largó un bostezó y luego de tantas insistencias de Aelita, decidió hacerle caso e irse a dormir un rato.

Se puso el pijama, abrió las sabanas de su cama y se acomodo dentro de ellas. Se dio media vuelta, y se quedo mirando la pared, con el póster de Einstein que estaba pegado en ella. Cerró los ojos y se relajó ligeramente. Respiró profundo y comenzó a dormirse. Soltó un leve ronquido y, para arruinar su sueño, alguien golpeo la puerta.

El chico despertó de golpe pensado que era Aelita. Pero, luego identificó de donde provenía el sonido.

Buscó sus anteojos en el suelo y se levantó con pereza, abrió la puerta un poco y asomó la cabeza. A simple vista y sin ponerse los anteojos, diviso lo que parecía ser una mujer rubia. Pestañó varias veces y fue cuando la mujer habló.

- ¿Jeremie Belpoins? – El susodicho, se estaba acomodando los lentes

- Si, soy yo – Respondió este con voz adormilada - ¿Qué necesitan? – Pregunto y miró de pies a cabeza a la mujer, fue entonces cuando logró reconocerla_. "¡Era Ami Lawrence¡Nunca reconocerla antes!"_ Sonó una voz adentró de la cabeza del chico _"¿Y ahora que hago?"_ Preguntó otra segunda _"Jamás me había sentido tan nervioso"_ Comentó una tercera.

Jeremie, miró a alrededor y vio al gemelo de Ami, Martín Lawrence. Comenzó a sudar frío.

- Queríamos preguntarte si… - Hurgó en su bolso - …Esto es tuyo… – Sacó de el, un cable que el rubio reconoció al instante, y por ello, se le callo el alma al suelo _"Si decís que si, te van a someter a un tedioso interrogatorio_" Le advirtió la primera voz, que fue interrumpida por la segunda _"Pero si le decís que no, tal vez te dejen en paz…"_. Jeremie no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, porque escuchó una alarma que le era demasiado familiar.

- Ah… Regresó en un momento – Avisó y cerró la puerta de golpe. Corrió hacía su computadora y estableció conexión con Lyoko

- Aelita,… Aelita ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó desesperado

- ¡Jeremie! X.A.N.A activó,… Aunque esto te parezca raro… tres,… Cuatro… Cinco… ¡¡¡Seis torres, en el sector polar!!! – Resonó la voz aterrorizada de Aelita.

- Oh, oh – Dijo Jeremie al escuchar los insistentes golpes en la puerta de entrada – No te preocupes, ahora vamos para allá – Dijo y cortó comunicación con la pelirrosada. Se vistió muy rápido. Tomó su laptop y miró en todas direcciones, finalmente su mirada se fijó en la ventana.

Amy Lawrence, cansada de llamar con insistencia, decidió entrar por la fuerza. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y encontró a Jeremie, quien tenía un cable en la mano.

- No, no es mío – Dijo estirando el brazo y mostrando la evidencia. Amy y Martín se quedaron escépticos, pero finalmente aceptaron el hecho de que el chico tenía razón. Se despidieron de él, y se marcharon. Apenas cerraron la puerta, Jeremie abrió una de las ventanas de su cuarto y salió por ella. Considerando la idea de que se había vuelto completamente loco, pero que, dadas las circunstancias, decidió seguir caminando lo más aferrado que pudiese a la pared y sin mirar hacía abajo. Comenzó a cruzar el estrecho espacio que había entre su ventana, y la siguiente de la derecha, la cual daba a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd…

* * *

_**Bueno¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Espero que bueno, pero ahora...**_

_**Proximo capitulo: La profesora Hertz desaparece y llega una profesora muy familiar para alguien... ¿Con un regreso al pasado se puede borrar la memoria de los últimos aliados? Y aquella tormenta que parecia "normal" se va tornando más violenta a medida de que pasan las horas. Una decisión crucial puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas...**_

_**Plis dejen un rr, si quieren que siga esta loca hisoria mia... xD!**_


End file.
